Feliz Año Nuevo
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Era Nochevieja y Lucy quería tomar las uvas con su novio; él la había ignorado aquel ultimo mes y ella se negaba a que eso siguiera asi. Definitivamente se tomarían las uvas juntos. Aunque así se atragantara por su culpa. A pesar de que no comiera todas, estar con Natsu era todo lo que necesitaba aquel día. Claro que, sus labios también los necesitaba.


_**Un cortito fic NaLu. Ya que mañana es Nochevieja os presento este fic. Millones de gracias a los que me siguen por Fairy Tail y a los que le dieron fav a mi Two-Shot: "Por una camiseta", porque en estos momentos tiene 51 favs. ¡Miles y miles de gracias! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ello!**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _What You Wanted – One Republic._ _ **Hermosa canción:3**_

 _ **Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Feliz Año Nuevo**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Luce… ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¡El gremio está de fiesta!

Ella bufó, pero continuó tirando de su brazo. Pronto llegarían a aquella zona alta y hermosa de Magnolia. Y ella quería llevar allí a su novio. Solo llevaban unos meses juntos en los que el estúpido Natsu la había denominado suya y la había besado.

Claro, que ella no se quejaba de aquello —sobre todo de eso último—, pero deseaba que a veces le dedicara palabras de mas cariño. Como un "te amo" o un "Lucy, te ves hermosa". No solo que la besara cuando Gray estuviera delante. Quería mas atención de su parte, y el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de las exigencias de ella. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su absurda competición navideña con el mago de hielo. Sobre todo el último mes.

 _¿Quién sería capaz de hacer mas muñecos de nieve?_ Al parecer iba ganando Gray, por eso su novio estaba mas lejos de ella en épocas navideñas, en las cuales había que disfrutar con la familia. Aunque debía reconocer que a veces Gray pedía ayuda a Juvia para que el ayudara a ganar y eso era injusto para Nats…

Agitó la cabeza. ¿Qué mas le daría a ella? ¡Que hicieran los muñecos de nieve que les diera la gana! Ella traía a su novio a esa colina de Magnolia, a las 23:50 de ese 31 de Diciembre. Maldijo a todo pelirosado del mundo cuando Natsu se frenó por completo, negándose a andar más. La rubia se giró, encarándolo.

—¡Natsu; vamos, ven conmigo! ¡Casi llegamos!

—No —el mago cruzó sus brazos, mirándola fijamente—. Quiero volver al gremio. ¡Pronto serán las campanadas!

La maga estelar se acarició la sien, pensando que se había puesto aquel hermoso vestido rojo de tiro largo, con una raja a lo largo que mostraba casi toda su pierna izquierda, para sorprender a su estúpido novio y él ni tan siquiera la miraba; ¡Natsu estaba tan guapo en ese traje negro, con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca! Bufó, sonrojándose ligeramente y tomándole del brazo. Él se quejó, mientras Lucy lo arrastraba los escasos pasos que quedaban para llegar a la cima de la colina.

—¡Luce, ¿qué…?! Vaya… ¡Se ve toda Magnolia! —Gritó ilusionado y observando desde el borde de la cima de la misma su ciudad, y al fondo su gremio; iluminado con las luces y adornos propios de la época—. ¡Mira el gremio, Luce! —Se giró hacia ella, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados e hinchando los mofletes—. Nosotros deberíamos estar ahí…

—¡Cállate y déjame explicarte porque te traje aquí!

Él suspiró doliéndose de la cabeza, allí donde su novia le había golpeado. La observó posarse, con su pelo suelto y brillante a su lado, tomar aire y cerrar los ojos por unos momentos. El pelirosa ladeó la cabeza confundido. ¿Qué la ocurría? Ella abrió los ojos, y no lo miró; cosa que al Dragneel le molestó. Aunque no pudo negar que se veía _especialmente_ hermosa.

—Te traje aquí porque quería celebrar contigo, _mi novio,_ la llegada del nuevo año. Porque sino me imaginaba que, como durante el ultimo mes has estado haciendo, ibas a… ignorarme. Así que solo quería estar contigo mientras comíamos las uvas*.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante las palabras de ella y realmente afectado al verla girarse hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Acaso tanto la había ignorado? Pero no… Se rascó la nuca, recordando que solo la había dado besos por razones que eran mas por competición que por nada. Frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose por haber hecho daño a su Luce.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que no había podido evitar con las manos. _Maldición, maldición, maldición_ … odiaba verse tan vulnerable. Siempre era lo mismo con él. Lo amaba, quizás demasiado, y sentirse ignorada por él era algo que no aguantaba.

Natsu se acercó a ella, quitándole las manos de la cara y abrazándola. Ella se refugió en el pecho de él, disfrutando del calor que siempre emanaba el cuerpo del mago. Se sentía protegida junto a él. Era tan feliz a su lado que no podía imaginarse un mundo sin él a su lado. Ya no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Luce, me comporte como un idiot…

—¡Los cuartos!

—¿Los qué? —Cuando escuchó de nuevo las campanadas del gremio comprendió a que se refería la rubia. ¡Pronto comenzarían las campanadas!— Luce, no tenemos…

La observó sacar dos pequeños cuencos de plástico con uvas en su interior. Suspiró, viendo como ella lo tenía todo preparado. Vio su sonrisa, mirándole mientras le entregaba el cuenco de plástico con las uvas. Jamás se cansaría de su sonrisa.

—¿Listo?

Asintió, sin dejar de observarla, a la vez que atendía a las campanadas que sonaban. La "Gran Campana" situada en lo mas alto de su gremio se movía de un lado a otro. Mientras Lucy y él comenzaban a comer las uvas en el lugar mas bonito de toda Magnolia—o algo como eso había oído decir a Mira.

Sintió a Lucy reírse cuando iban por la séptima campanada. Por su culpa sonrió y se le cayeron dos uvas de su boca al suelo. Apenas había cinco segundos de diferencia para que sonara la siguiente campanada y por tanto tomar la próxima uva; normal que se quedara atrás a la hora de comerlas. Maldijo y se acercó a ella, ayudándola a meterse las uvas en la boca cuando iban por la décima campanada. Ella se intentaba no reír mientras lo metía a él también uvas en la boca.

Al final las campanadas cesaron y la mayoría de las uvas que estaban intentando comer se encontraban ahora en el suelo. Cuando tragaron las que podían, Lucy lo miró con mala cara; recriminándole con la mirada su travesura. Por su culpa no había podido comer bien las uvas. ¡Se suponía que comer todas daba buena suerte! Maldito Natsu.

—¡No me comí todas por tu culpa! —Le recriminó la Heartphilia.

—Tú empezaste —habló él tras bufar—. ¡Por tu culpa se me cayeron algunas!

—¡Pero luego tú me las metiste en la boca y no me las comí! ¡Observa todas las uvas que dejamos sin comer! —Exclamó ella señalando el suelo.

Sin tener conciencia de ello, se fueron acercando cada vez mas al otro; o quizás el estar tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro aquello les parecía algo normal. No se dejaron de mirar a los ojos, y al final —con una maldición de por medio—, Lucy lo acercó a ella, tirando de su saco lo suficiente como para besarlo. Aunque sus tacones negros la ayudaban a ser un poco mas alta, él aun la sacaba varios centímetros.

Natsu sin duda correspondió al beso, sonriendo y apretándola contra él, agarrándola de la cintura. La rubia pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, sintiendo que de nuevo ese calor que desprendía el pelirosa la hacía transportarse a otro mundo, en donde solo vivían él y ella.

Sintió los dientes de Natsu sobre su labio inferior y soltó un pequeño jadeo, lo cual hizo que Natsu aprovechara y su lengua se metiera en la boca de su novia. Comenzó un beso a otro nivel, lo cual casi provocó que Lucy se cayera mientras se movían ligeramente. Pero el joven lo impidió, posando una mano en la espalda de ella y besándola aun de aquella manera. Posó entonces su otra mano en la nuca de la rubia, impidiendo que se separara mientras por unos segundos bajaba el ritmo y succionaba sus labios.

Tras unos segundos, retomó el beso; ahora de manera suave. Tiempo después —con un último y pequeño beso— se separaron, quedando sus frentes unidas. Respiraban agitados, pero felices de volver a besarse de aquella manera; maldita sea si se necesitaban. El mago de fuego acarició con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de ella, sintiendo la temperatura de sus mejillas aun solo con ese suave roce.

—¿Deseas algo para el nuevo año, Luce?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ya tengo todo lo que siempre desee.

Porque sí, tenía una familia, amigos de verdad, gente que quería y que la querían, personas por las que daría su vida —las cuales darían la suya por ella—, gente que la hacía sonreír y reír hasta hartarse; y por supuesto, tenía a su lado a la persona en la que mas confiaba y amaba en el mundo, su novio y mejor amigo: Natsu Dragneel.

—Feliz año, Luce.

—Feliz año, Natsu.

No les hacia falta decirse "te amo", porque con las miradas que se echaban, las sonrisas que ahora esbozaban sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos al mirarse demostraban que se amaban. Natsu atrajo de nuevo sus labios hacia él. Aunque aun no la besó, solo respiró cerca de sus labios mientras sonreía; porque él si que había pedido un deseo.

 _Que ella no se fuera jamás de su lado._

—Te queda genial ese vestido, Luce.

Ella se sonrojó, maldiciéndolo, porque solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir así. De piropearla sin usar el adjetivo para ello.

—¡Cállate, estúpido, y bésame de una maldita vez!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _&_ **L**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hf3ioeijfrieo4irfir, demonios, me quedó demasiado hermoso y meloso; no sé, lo améxD. A ver os explico.**_

 _ ***En España el día de Nochevieja —véase 31 de Diciembre—, comemos 12 uvas justo cuando van a ser las doce de la noche. Suenan los cuartos, véase campanadas del ayuntamiento de Madrid —que son en directo por la tele con presentadores que nos dicen cuando tomarlas, porque solo se pueden tomar las uvas en las camapnadas— , y tras acabar esto —no sé cuantos cuartos son, pero se les llama "cuartos" a los sonidos de las campanadas, o a las campanadas vamos, mas rápidas que las campanadas normales— suenan pues las campanadas normales.**_

 _ **Éstas son 12, y como dije en el fic, no sé si hay apenas cinco segundos de separación entre una y otra. Joder, nunca lo cuento porque sino no me como las 12 uvas y no me da tiempo jajajjajjajajja. Porque cuando se acaban las 12 campanadas ya es la bienvenida al nuevo año, y nos felicitamos entre la familia. Bueh pues esa es la costumbre en España, y se dice que da buena suerte comértelas todas.**_

 _ **Yo nunca lo consigoxD. Fjdbjidjvnjdowkdv. ¡Me atraganto siempre! Y otras veces me hace reír mi hermano y así es imposible. En fin , contadme las costumbres de vuestros países si queréis, me encantara leer que hacéis por Nochevieja:3 Es decir, si coméis o no uvas, como dais la bienvenida al año nuevo… En fin, que feliz año nuevo a todos y que lo paséis genial.**_

 _ **Besazos; y ya sabéis: reviews, favs y follows:3.**_

 _ **PD: estoy escribiendo un long-fic NaLu, el cual se llamara "Profecía" —a no ser que se me ocurra un nombre mejorxD—. Así que al año que viene —posiblemente en verano— me embarcaré en la aventura de mi primer long-fic de una de mis OTP de Fairy Tail junto al Miraxus y al StiCa: el NaLu:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
